


与福酱！（上）

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, Multi, ftr, 妖怪后辈×244！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 妖怪后辈×244大量出现！苦手的朋友请注意。- R-18- K/T- 作者的话：怪物吃掉妖怪后辈。小福和炮友244的故事。后半想写成KT，不过也希望小福加油





	与福酱！（上）

不由自主就觉得可爱是不行的。

改变角度靠近在自己正下方的剛君的脸。  
没有犹豫地将嘴唇重叠。是、不由自主。

虽然如此，也不能说重叠在一起的嘴唇是因为「不由自主」。  
至少不能说和剛君接吻是因为「不由自主」。

嘴唇紧贴的数秒，我闭上了眼睛。剛君的唇的温度和触感都很真实。  
嘴唇接触之前睁得大大的眼睛给我留下了很深的印象。  
分开的同时轻轻睁开了双眼，漂亮纽扣一样的鸢色大眼睛仰视着我。

不知道发生了什么的样子。  
呆然地凝视着我。这样和剛君对视还是第一次。  
话说回来，演唱会的庆功宴结束后在宾馆走廊这样两人单独相处也是第一次。

在大家举办庆功宴的店里解散、住宿的宾馆和房间楼层都一样、送剛君回去他的房间，在那之后。

「好开心啊，晚安」

就只是这样而已。就只是这样。但是，沉醉在酒精中、飘飘然然  
无论是说话的声音、仰望着我的容颜、还有两人独处的罕见状况全都让我觉得  
剛君的一切都很可爱，内心深处涌起一股难以抑制的感情，真的是「不由自主」。

「……嗯、fufufu、fufu…哈哈…」

剛君忍不住捧腹大笑起来。

「什…什么呀、刚才那是？nfufufu…」  
「…是、接吻吧」  
「nfufufu、哈哈」  
「怎么了…」  
「不行啦，完全没有气氛！哈哈哈」  
「……对不起」  
「对不起!?哈…啊哈哈哈哈」

剛君像是觉得很奇怪似的笑得超级厉害，我脸都热了、真难为情。心里麻酥酥的。

但是在我因害羞而移开视线之前，一直抱着肚子大笑的剛君抬起了头  
带着可爱笑容的面具浮上来、吸引了我的目光。

「要进来吗？」  
「…、…」

我马上明白了剛君的意思，看着他凝固了。  
虽然收到了意想不到的邀请，但我很清楚就这样走进房间的话会发生什么。

要我、和他一起睡觉吗。

一瞬间、那无意识中的意识大概被剛君读取了。不，这个人早就打算邀请我了吗。  
在我开口之前，他用卡打开了门、守在那里等待着我的回答。

让前辈守着门是很失礼的，我们事务所的纵向社会制烙印在脑内的担忧在这时候发动、在最后一刻抓住了门。

其实当时我并没有要进去的想法，所以难道是想借守着门来吸引我吗。  
剛君愉悦地笑了。看到他表情的瞬间，我不由地「嗯」了一声唇角也随之放松下来。

踏进屋子、门闭合的瞬间。

不知由谁主动再次将嘴唇重叠。随着亲吻的声音突然远离的热度  
使得难过的情绪急剧地堆积起来。

理智和欲望应该没有产生直接联系。我一直以为自己对性看得很淡，  
可是现在仅仅因为这点事情身体的各处关节就开始慢慢发烫、忽然就有了『那种感觉』。

我再次贴上剛君的唇，舌头强硬地攻破齿列舔舐搅弄着他的口腔。  
像是被吓到了、剛君的身体跳了起来。紧紧箍住他的躯体、舌头继续舔吻着，不断地把他推向里面的床。

轻轻地将剛君的身体推倒在床单的海洋里、终于放过他的嘴唇的时候，我发现自己的心脏正扑通扑通地跳动，频率前所未有的剧烈。  
剛君铺散开的长发、床单的褶皱、不知所措地游离着的眼神，这些都是第一次看到的景色。

被连续的冲动所驱使，手贴上剛君的脸颊、触摸着肌肤、像是要把他撕吃了一样压住接吻。  
头脑发麻。眼眶深处发热，身体虽然很沉重、却又有种漂浮在空中的不可思议的感觉。

「嗯、唔…」

以前从未听过的剛君痛苦的喘息刺中鼓膜，令人激动不已。

「哈、…哈啊……要、做吗？」  
「…、…」

要做吗？  
做什么？  
不，我知道，我知道要做什么、但是…要做吗？

在冲动的状态下，对剛君摸来摸去、一遍一遍地吻他，难道要一直这样重复下去吗。  
刚才还犹豫不决的剛君的眼睛凝视着我。总觉得从中感觉到了某种期待。

像和女孩子做一样、也可以吗。  
忽然产生了疑问。于是，本没有出声的剛君稍微调整了下不稳的呼吸。

「…随福酱喜欢、就好哦」

宛如女孩子一样纤弱的声音与娇媚的动作让我张开了嘴。  
那甜美的话语也同样如此。

手突然开始颤抖，战战兢兢地触碰着剛君。

「福酱」

隔着布料也能看出剛君胸口的起伏有多剧烈。大概是因为被不知轻重的力道蹂躏了吧，剛君胆怯地发着抖、全身打颤。

回过神的时候发现后背被汗浸得湿透、心中的悸动无法停止。自己的身下是事务所的前辈。  
至今从未感受过的对这个人的感情满溢而出，从此沉溺其中。

嘛，变成这样的契机就是几年前发生的那件事吗。  
从那天开始以每月一次的频率与剛君相会。

虽说如此。

但既不是去吃饭，也不是去购物，也不是去旅行。  
『玩』就更不用说了，因为剛君和我的相性并不是很好。

不管怎么说，能称之为亲友的是剛君的相方光一君，就算是工作上的关系也是光一君压倒性的胜利。  
不过也不是说和剛君的关系不好。并不是一点关系都没有。只是没有两个人单独见面过、  
曾经和成员们一起去钓鱼。是非常喜欢非常尊敬的前辈。是很会照顾人的前辈。  
是既不超过也不低于那层关系的令人敬重的存在。

这样的我和剛君以『那件事』为契机见面的理由是有限的。  
所谓『炮友』的关系从那天开始，一直持续到今天。

光一君主演的舞台剧正在公演期间。同时我的生活大约有两个月每天都被舞台填满。  
在这种情况下休演日是非常宝贵的。可是，在这一天我的身体也得不到休息，因为我以有限的理由和剛君待在一起。

「嗯…嗯、嗯…啊、啊、福酱、福酱」  
「……怎么了…？」

从背后抱住把脸埋在床单里扼制住声音的剛君。转过头  
舌头舔上他的耳朵，剛君被吓了一跳、脸反射性地往旁边躲。

「啊！啊啊…啊」

高涨的热情、快感以及剛君的声音令人头晕目眩。双手扣住紧抓着床单的剛君的手腕，大脑一片空白、以压倒的姿势俯视着剛君的脸。  
湿漉漉的眼睛时而阖上时而睁开。每次我挺腰顶到里面，都会有呻吟声从半开的口中流溢出来。

不行啊。看来不会持久。  
一直以来、都是这样。

「…可以换个姿势吗？」  
「等、等一下…」

嘴唇和大腿哆嗦个不停，剛君抬头看向这边。

「…等不了」

说着突然抬起剛君的腿根，像是完全罩住似的面对面抱住他。  
硬挺已经进到无法更加深入的地方，剛君的身体抖得更厉害了。

「啊啊……fu、ku酱…、等…啊!」

被汗水浸湿的头发湿淋淋地贴在额上，从发丝间窥视到的眼瞳忘我地沉溺于快感当中、眼眶里浮出泪水，  
用湿润红艳的嘴唇呼唤着后辈的名字，谁能想到这副淫乱的身姿与那个堂本剛是同一个人呢。

一直以来、就是这样。剛君暴力般的痴态和生理性的强烈快感也是如此，但是把这个人变成这副模样的是自己  
优越感、还有有生以来从未感受过的背德感让我极度兴奋。

「啊!嗯、嗯…呜、喜欢、好喜欢…」  
「我也、喜欢您啊」

情绪高涨、意乱情迷的情况下也会互相倾诉这种话语。事后想起来又觉得害羞。  
是彼此都在追求着浪漫吗。比起『炮友』，更像是两人一起渡过了漫长而缠绵的夜晚。

明明不是能成为朋友的相性，但随着交合次数的增加察觉到身体上的相性越来越好的应该不止我一个吧。  
在耳边低声私语着「喜欢」呼唤对方的名字、分享快乐、事后一起泡澡、一起在床上进入梦乡  
然而一到早上就变得冷淡了。

「今天几点开始？」  
「因为是白天公演，所以11点进入剧场」  
「这样啊」

到了早上，剛君也有工作、所以醒来一起吃了顿简单的早饭，对话就只有这些。  
嘛，总之没有交谈。要问这样沉默着会不会尴尬、我会说有点不舒服。但是那种不舒服也相当微妙。并不会感到呼吸困难，  
也不会有意识地去想必须要说点什么，只是昨晚有昨晚的那些事才会有点不舒服。

把剛君泡的咖啡喝完。  
第二天，虽然还没有习惯见面、但已经习惯了出入这栋公寓。最初的时候都是和剛君一起，  
现在在入口处输入密码、一个人乘上电梯也不成问题。  
虽然我并没有带备用钥匙。

「加油哦」剛君送我离开他的家。坐进常驻的出租车，前往剧场。  
因为最近一直都待在剧场，所以感觉像是早上才回家一样。一踏入剧场紧张感便步步渗透。脚步自然而然就加快了。

一如既往的，松崎已经到了乐屋、光一君也晃过来玩了。

「…早上好」

总觉得有些奇妙的尴尬，原因是几个小时前还和剛君在一起。  
这件事本身是没有问题的，大有问题的是和剛君之间的行为。总而言之我有种做了亏心事的感觉。  
互相寒暄，如同往常一样光一絮叨着身体的倦怠、松崎倒是满脸爽朗。  
话题变成了休演日有没有好好休息。

「休息日都干什么了？」  
「几乎一直在睡觉!」  
「果然啊～你很有精神啊、真烦人」  
「好过分!!」

与其说氛围轻松热热闹闹，不如承认其实大家都有些疲惫了。舞台剧离千秋乐的天数也屈指可数。  
不管怎么样，为了转换心情我打算换衣服，于是把上衣从衣架上取下来。但是不知道为什么，在那一瞬间、正朝着松崎的方向的光一君猛地转了过来  
直直地盯着我。一脸不可思议。我一边对那副表情感到别扭一边默默换好了衣服。

然而。

「呐，今天和剛见面了？」

身体因那个问题僵住了。这下要把和剛君在一起的事实坦白了，  
的瞬间、可以说是人类野性的直觉吧。大脑判断不要承认会比较好。

「…欸？和剛君？」  
「嗯」  
「…没有见面的说…怎么了？」  
「不，你刚进来的时候我就这么想了、真是非常剛的味道啊」

是说剛君擦的香水吧。因为很长时间都待在剛君家里所以没太留意。鼻子已经麻痹了。  
的确，在剛君家里待了十几个小时、再从他家里直接走进剧场的话，剛君的味道多多少少会缠在身上也是没办法的事。  
因为长久以来都和剛君在一起、所以光一君才会知道吗。不，这么说来剛君从以前开始就是那种  
通过他身上散发出来的香味就能知道他走过了录音室或是音乐厅的哪条通道的人。

光一君的推测是正确的。但是，直觉在大叫、绝对不能承认。  
一旦说了谎，为了圆谎之后又必须编造更多其他的谎言。

「怎么了。想见剛君了吗？」  
「不，因为昨天出外景的时候见过面。该说是很容易就…想到了吗」

虽然很想搞笑一把糊弄过去，但总觉得是在自掘坟墓。内心的紧张让我的内脏都搅作一团，难受得不行。  
这也是因为光一君那刺刀般的视线。并不是怀疑我的回答的眼神。  
虽然相信了我说的没有见过面的话，但还是露出无法理解的表情。

「我们没有见过面」  
「…是吗。…什—么嘛，一样的香水什么的」

他知道我明明不用香水的。无奈之下，光一说着「我也去换衣服了」然后走出了乐屋。呼、我不由得松了一口气。  
过度意识下的紧张马上就消失了。然后我没忍住去问正在后面做伸展运动的松崎。

「味道很明显吗？」  
「嗯—……嗯」

故意用手扇着嗅闻香味的松崎点了点头。果然是这样吗，我焦虑着。

「小福，你平时都没什么味道的啊。今天真厉害。味道很好闻」  
「很好闻？」

不由得把脸埋进脱掉的上衣里面。尽情地从鼻子吸入空气，确实有股甜甜的味道。

「怎么说呢，不只是香水甜甜的味道、还有一种独特的香味哦。虽然不太好描述」

看来松崎也不知道这个香味是剛君的味道。  
不管是松崎还是光一君都想象不到数小时前我和剛君到底做了什么事情。  
因为那事实的存在，我无可避免地感受到了类似于罪恶感的焦灼感。

换好服装、开始做准备运动、互相打着招呼，时间一转眼就过去了。  
当天白天的公演以无人受伤顺利地结束，团队在那么明天的公演也要继续努力噢的气氛中解散了。

每一天、每一分、每一秒，全部如同细细咀嚼一般认真体味着度过。不知不觉间迎来了千秋乐。  
如果千秋乐在东京演出，那么第二天开始就是长假了。  
虽然这么说，但由于突然的现场调整以及外景拍摄的工作，日程安排并不稳定。  
很高兴。太棒了。这种充足感会持续一段时间。

从开始排练的那天算起直到结束、中间经历的时间很长，自己也切身感受到日程表是为了舞台剧尽最大可能性安排下来的。  
充足感中也会产生虚无感。也就是寂寞。

也许正是因为这种寂寞，脑海中忽然浮现出了那个人的面容、胸口慢慢溢出难过的心情。  
我情不自禁地去看和那个人互相发送短信的对话栏。

「……怎么说呢」

剛君。

该怎么说呢，究竟是怎么回事呢。想要普通地见面。

没有H。想随便挑一部片子在家里看。不是只有两个人也没关系。  
像以前那样，想要大家一起开车去钓鱼、在远离市中心的地方吃一些从没吃过的食物、  
欣赏从未看过的风景，然后一起感动。

但是，如果主动发送「想见您」或者「○○号怎么样？」的信息给剛君、那边回复说「有空哦」的话，之后我自然而然地就会在定好的日子直接前往剛君的家。

别说没有计划了，连要去的地方都没定。仔细想想才发现和剛君见面的场所一直都只有他的家。而且这么长时间以来每次见面必然会做的事情也没有任何变化。

想邀请他去钓鱼，可是时间都很微妙。毕竟也要考虑到剛君的日程安排。  
正委婉地思考着该怎么办的时候、心里忽地一惊。

不，首先在家见面、以『什么都不做』度过不就是第一步吗？

我从来没有那样做过。剛君作为对手有着令人无法抗拒的魅力。  
很喜欢。最喜欢了。虽然那是不掺杂爱欲的感情，但是一旦跨越了界线，喜欢的形式就很容易发生改变。  
虽然知道很单纯，可是如果被剛君亲吻并说了「喜欢」、即使那只是为了营造气氛的行为，也会被那融化于快乐的眼神所控制，根本无力反抗  
刹车什么的毫无作用。

就是那里。想着要从那里开始改变、正要联系剛君的时候，  
突然产生了疑问。

从那里改变是什么意思？  
我想和剛君怎么样呢？  
用排除法将脑海中的备用选项一个一个排除掉之后，最后剩下的答案是「想要好好交往」。

「…不不不不」 

摇头否认。这是从一开始就不存在的选项。  
随便地认为剛君的贞操观念很坚固，然而他一次也没有给出过可以就此展开交谈的提示。  
这是我个人的判断，剛君对「交往」这种事情感到麻烦。

放纵的关系。只是想要舒服快乐的时间而已。可以说是每月一次的休息时光吗。  
总觉得对于剛君而言，和我的关系从某种意味上是一种『消除压力』的方式。

因此，我避开了『想交往』之类的部分，虽然现在仍在脑海中盘旋、也是最后剩下来的答案  
我还是很快就把它舍弃了。

舍弃了自己心中的答案的那天，我联络了剛君说「想见面」。  
他回信说「在家」，于是我像往常一样迈着熟悉的步伐朝剛君家里走去。

我觉得懂事、方便的男人比较好。  
实际上，我对剛君所追求的事物以及他的心情感知的敏感度颇有自信。

比如，剛君的「想见你」就是「想做爱」。

还有。

「说起来，前几天福酱给我做的蛋糕很好吃」

现在能做吗。  
剛君的「很好吃」是「现在想吃、买回来、或者做好」的意思。  
我的词典上，剛语的词汇在不断增加。

说是蛋糕其实更像杯子蛋糕，是在马克杯里放入鸡蛋、热咖啡、牛奶等搅拌均匀后用微波炉加热就能做好的东西。说简单也很简单，但是在两个人窝在客厅里懒洋洋的情况下、会觉得动一下都很麻烦。  
欸—、我不情愿地看着剛君。

「材料有吗？」  
「有啊」  
「…一定要现在吃吗？」  
「嗯」  
「…会胖的哦」  
「今天还什么都没吃」

他的回答让我心中的疑问又多了一个。我很担心。  
咽下快要吐出的叹息，从沙发上站起来。

剛君满足地笑了。  
从以前开始就觉得他是个孩子般的人。既可爱、又惹人怜爱。

在已经熟悉的剛君家的厨房里做着剛君想吃的杯子蛋糕的时候  
原本应该躺在沙发上的剛君从后面抱了过来。表情不由得放松下来。

然后也没有什么特别的话题，剛君像是在背后看着我的做法、  
而我以从背后被抱着的状态制作着。

我默默地注视着剛君用叉子吃着杯子蛋糕的样子。  
洗澡水烧开后就一起泡了澡。然后爬上共同度过无数个夜晚的床、两人一起躺下来。

我并不打算提议交往，但至少今天尝试了自己决定的『什么都不做』。  
紧紧地抱住剛君、嗅着他好闻的香味，一想到我也有被同样的味道缭绕在身边的日子，就会感到又高兴又害羞。

大概是累了吧。抱着剛君温暖的身体，身心舒适，睡意袭来。  
好困。这样下去真的会变成『什么都不做』。

「剛君…」  
「嗯…？」

喜欢您。

不知道有没有发出声音。自己已经含糊不清的话语传入耳中的时候会变成什么样呢。  
眼皮控制不住地往下坠。尽管如此还是想看剛君的脸，于是很努力地睁眼。  
虽然双眼已经打不开了，但我知道剛君就在旁边微笑着。

视线转暗。

猛然醒来的时候阳光并没有穿透紧闭着的厚重窗帘，但还是会有「啊啊，早上了」的感觉。  
睡得很沉。拿过旁边的手机确认了时间还是早上。虽然这么说，但比起早上其实时间有点过了。  
一般来说说是上午才正确吧。剛君已经不再床上了。我从卧室出来走进客厅。

然后，在沙发上我的包上发现了简洁易懂的便笺纸。视线落到纸上面剛君所写的字。  
说是有工作先出门了。出去的时候不用锁门、因为有自动锁，肚子饿了的话厨房里的东西可以随便吃。

我今天打算去排练场。舞台剧的排练。不是工作，是自主活动。  
因为时间很充裕，所以可以调整一下。我来剛君家里的时候都会整理床铺、把自己用过的地方一定程度上打扫干净。于是就在那时，发现了剛君的香水。是出门的时候擦的吧。放在盥洗室。

无意识地伸出了手。乍一看是香水瓶中并不起眼的朴素的小瓶子。  
啊啊，就是这个味道吧。凑近香水确认『剛君独特的好闻的味道』。

「……哇」

出于兴趣试着喷在手腕上，那里渐渐散发出令人心满意足的香气。  
和剛君见面的第二天所有人都说「味道好好闻哦」。  
而且光一君以前还问过『和剛见面了？』，所以还是很特别的味道吧。

就这样从剛君家里出来。我同样把留言放在桌子上了，姑且先把信息也发过去。  
但是，记忆中那一天直到最后，我也没有等来剛君的短信和电话、  
那之后我一直忙着舞台剧排练和地方外景拍摄之类的事情。

但是，这样就可以了。  
虽然有些极端，但像学生情侣一样一起去学校一起回家、在休息日约会、不能见面的时候就发短信或者打电话。  
这让我感到厌烦。我还没有到被剛君支配的程度，想来剛君更是如此吧。

偶尔见面就可以了。偶尔想见面、再因偶尔的见面而感动。  
突然取得了联系，说着很久没见了好紧张啊、这样也很不错。  
心跳加速，然后心跳不再加速、分手的时候恋恋不舍的也很好。

有一天。

父母结婚纪念日那天一家人一起吃晚饭。和兄弟也是好久未见重新相聚，来到了相当不错的日式酒家。怀石料理很有名的店。想不到都內居然还有这样的地方，是仿佛远离城市喧嚣的宁静安谧的场所。  
为了上厕所而离开座位，走在长而宽敞的走廊上，看到有点着灯光的小池塘，红色与白色在水面轻轻摇曳、大概是鲤鱼吧。

突然间在池塘附近发现了人影。正站在檐廊上定定地望着池子。  
来到这里之后，我只看到过给我们做介绍的店员。  
但是停车场几乎被塞满了，所以不可能没有其他客人。在那里我第一次找到了像是客人的人。

然后，在走近的瞬间、不由得发出了「欸…」的声音。  
声音大概比想象中的还要大吧，在安静的走廊空荡荡地回响着。

「啊嘞？福酱？」  
「…欸、欸欸!?」

为了抑制住情不自禁泄漏出来的声音，我用手捂住嘴巴靠近那个人。  
从声音和站姿就能知道是谁，只是这偶然度实在令人难以置信。

「剛君！」  
「哇…好巧」  
「好久不见。为什么会在这里!?」

声调因兴奋变得高起来。情绪也急剧上升。好久不见了。  
真的很久没有见到剛君了。我高兴地简直像是猛摇尾巴的犬类。

但是，怎么回事呢。这种违和感是。虽然剛君仍像平时那般大大方方、悠闲又稳重，但看起来还是有哪里不太一样。该说是情绪低下、还是其他的什么呢。

是累了吗？

「呀，好久不见了。…我现在、…正在和事务所的人一起吃饭」  
「啊、是这样啊」  
「福酱呢？」  
「我是和家人一起来的。为了庆祝父母的结婚纪念日」  
「真好啊…太好了」

呆呆地看着池子里的鲤鱼，剛君轻轻地微笑着。  
看到那个笑容，不知为何觉得剛君很累。

和事务所的人一起吃饭这件事从剛君的角度来说，并不是热热闹闹欢欢喜喜的宴会吧。  
打扮也和庆功宴那种大家一起约好去吃饭的时候完全不同。明显不是剛君喜欢的看上去很有紧缚感的西式短外套。让人在意。

「总觉得、…您辛苦了」  
「…是吗？只是被灌了酒有点困而已」

啊啊，所以看起来那么累吗。确实这里的风很凉，吹着很舒服。  
是个放松的好地方。我也大口呼吸着新鲜空气。池水汨汨流淌。

「nfufu」  
「…？怎么了？」

剛君突然笑出了声音。我把视线从池子转向他。  
剛君的肌肤沐浴在雪白的月光下。总是湿漉漉的眼瞳更为湿润，一瞬间以为他哭了、不由得心跳加速。

欸、那是什么表情。

好像马上就要哭出来、却又拼命忍住哭泣的孩子一样的表情。

「就算是巧合，也很厉害呢」  
「嘛、这就是我和剛君的命运吧」  
「fufu、……哈哈，嗯。我差不多该走了」  
「啊、对不起。耽误了您」  
「不、…请代我向你的父母转达祝福」

谢谢，本来只是想说一句这个的。注意到的时候才发现自己正抓着剛君的手臂、吓了自己一跳。剛君惊讶地抬头看着我。我也对自己无意识下的行动感到吃惊。  
拼命找寻着接下来的话语。

「啊—……、…那个、可以再联系吗？」  
「欸？」  
「最近还想、和剛君见面。普通的」  
「fufu，普通的啊」

剛君好像理解了我话中的意思似的又笑了。  
可是，在那之后就一直保持着沉默。也许是隔了好久才见面，我莫名地紧张。说不出话。

我就这样抓着他的手臂，而他一动不动，两人的视线交缠在一起。

突然。

大大的湿润眼睛逃开了。那一刹那，我明白了剛君正在隐瞒些什么。  
我明白了眼前的人正在拼命隐藏起痛苦与寂寞这些悲伤的情绪。

我不知道自己为什么会明白。或许只是我意识过剩罢了。  
但是，总觉得就是明白了。

然后是『不由自主』。因为剛君的表情太过伤心，不由自主地抱紧了他。  
他的体温很低，身体有点冷。剛君的香味在鼻尖绽开。胸口热乎乎沉甸甸的。  
宛如有块状物涨得越来越大，令我感到难过。滚烫而疼痛、又有些麻酥酥的，  
因为无法承受，所以凝成了形状。演变为语言。

「……我、喜欢剛君」

在剛君的耳边喃喃细语时，从相贴的躯体间感受到他突然有了反应。  
不行、不想让他离开。这是什么。这种心情又是什么。

「剛君、我」  
「我该走了」

剛君用手推着我的胸膛从我的怀中脱离、像是逃跑一样背过身去。  
我无法挽留他，只能呆然地伫立着。

「…搞砸了」

我彻底明白了。交往之类的选项在剛君的心里是不存在的。  
但是，同时也明白了自己只能选择这一项的心情。

我、想成为剛君的恋人。

TBC.


End file.
